What Wanda Wants, Wanda Gets
by that1girl21
Summary: Wanda Maximoff always gets what and who she wants. And who she wants today is... Elizabeth Olsen? f/f smut. warning: non-consensual.


Warning: there's mind control in this story, so some might find it vaguely kind of rapey. For the rest of you, read and review. I hope you enjoy.

Work Text:

"What a day!"  
What else can you say after a day when you've done tons andtons of interviews where you answer all the same questions over and over again, signed a hundred or more autographs, said hello to entire building full of people, and had to be pretty much dragged everywhere you went by bodyguards saying, "Ms. Olsen, you're due in room [insert room name and/or number here] in about five minutes.  
It was overwhelming a lot of the time, but Elizabeth "Lizzie" Olsen enjoyed it. She loved the fans, the friends she'd made, the people she worked with, the places she got to visit. It was worth the few annoyances in the end. And staying in really nice five-star hotel with a room all to herself didn't hurt.  
But, at the the end of the day, the rush exhausted her and she was really looking foreward to getting to bed as her bodyguards walked her through the lobby toward the elevator. As she walked, she occasionally caugh people looking at her, (one guy snapped a picture with his cell phone and thought she wouldn't notice), and a small crowd outside a window waving at her. She waved back.  
When she got to the elevator, Lizzie had expected her bodyguards to follow her in, but instead they just waited outside. The elevator was empty except for her and one of the men reached in and pressed a button for a floor.  
"You guys don't ride the elevator with me?" Lizzie asked. Usually, they would follow her all the way to her room.  
"You'll be fine. It's only a short way to your room." one of them said.  
"Okay. Thanks." At first Lizzie had wondered if it was something she said, but just figured 'Hey, maybe the company they got this time did things differently.'  
Just before the doors closed, though, Lizzie caught something odd that she hadn't noticed before. The guard who spoke to her, and the one who pressed the button, both had a very weird red glints in their eyes. Not like they had both scratched them or something, but a red glow in the blue of one's eye that, if you didn't look into them, you probably wouldn't notice. IT was a bit of an odd thing, but both of them? What was up with that? Maybe they all got together and decided to wear some weird contact lenses or something. Who knows?  
Another weird thing: he pressed the wrong button. The button he pressed was for floor six. Lizzie was on floor eight. Whatever. Minor mistake. She just pressed the button for her own floor and waited a little longer to get to her room and her bed.

... and then something unexpected happened.

When the doors opened, they revealed a woman standing outside the door with her arms folded. The first thing that struck her about the woman was how she looked when the doors opened. Not physically, though the woman was very beautiful. Long, dark hair, green eyes, high cheek bones, and skin that wasn't too pail or too tan. And, underneath the her red leather jacket, black dress that was cut low enough to see the top of a red tank top underneath, black thigh high socks, and gray lace-up boots, it was a pretty safe bet she had a nice body, too.  
But it wasn't the way she looked physically that struck Lizzie so much. It was the way she LOOKED her attitude as the doors opened and the look in her eyes as she saw Lizzie inside. And the look she had just before she stepped inside herself. It's difficult to put into words, but there was something about it that, even though Lizzie only had a second to register it in her brain, she could tell this woman wasn't waiting for the elevator. She was waiting for HER.  
This would be confirmed by the actions that happened in the next few seconds. The woman's posture- the way she carried herself and her apparent attitude as she stepped into the elevator- every step she took was very deliberate, very... calculated. The way someone would act if they had a set of instructions for themselves in there head or a list of things needed to be done that they had been repeating to themselves in their head long past the point where they needed to. Every action she took in those few seconds after the door opened were very staunch, like she had a job she was here to do. A mission to accomplish.  
The woman made a straight line for Lizzie, only taking her eyes off the actress so she could push the stop button, keeping the doors open. Lizzie was taken aback by the woman at first, opening her mouth to say something as the woman got closer... too close. But, before a word could be uttered between them, the woman raised her hand and a red glow passed over Lizzie, stopping her from taking any action. The other woman stopped for a second to look into Lizzie's eyes and saw a red glint in them.

Wanda Maximoff's spell had worked.

Elizabeth Olsen was all her's.

And Wanda wasted no time getting straight to the point. She took Lizzie's head in her hands and kissed her with all the passion and lust of a long lost lover.  
Wanda had had a crush on the youngest Olsen sister for a long time. She had wanted her, lusted after her, ever since she first laid eyes on her. She saw every film, copied and pasted every picture, or even animated gif, on her computer for her own private use. It was an obsession, yes. Wanda knew that and she didn't care. Especially not now that her obsession was about to be indulged, her lust sated, or at least she hoped so. She promiced herself she would only do this once. And, there, in the elevator, Wanda was already trying to make the most of her time with Lizzie.  
Her crush was just as intoxicating as Wanda had always hoped. The way she felt, the way she smelled, the sounds of her breath coming from her mouth as Wanda frantically sucked on Lizzie's neck and her hands took in as much as she could of the blonde's beautiful, soft body. Wanda's touches became more passionate the longer it went on. They were still in the elevator and yet Wanda was dry-humping her already. Lizzie had backed up onto the railing and bent her knee so Wanda could rub her panty-covered pussy on her thigh while she buried her face in Lizzie's hair, sniffing her. She never wanted to forget this moment. She touched thrust up against the woman, moaning because she was so turned on and so happy to have what she always wanted. She had told herself to wait. Just hypnotize Lizzie and then take her back to her room. But now that she was here, with this woman in her arms, she was too turned on to wait. She was going to cum on Lizzie's leg right here in the elevator.  
"Oh my god, you feel so fucking good." Lizzie said as Wanda thrust against her. "You're so sexy."  
Elizabeth Olsen was telling Wanda Maximoff she was sexy. My god. She was nothing compared to her. And Wanda was going to show Lizzie exactly how sexy she thought she was when they got back to the room. Wanda shuddered as her orgasm sent waves through her body. She tried to keep quiet. She easily could have screamed, but she didn't want any guests coming out of there rooms. She let her orgasm subside, feeling Lizzie's kisses on her forehead as she rested her head on the woman's breasts. Wanda looked up into her eyes. Her gorgeous eyes. Lizzie brushed aside some hair from her face and they kissed again, slowly this time. Lovingly. They remained there for a little while longer until Wanda was finally ready to move, leaning in close to Lizzie's ear.  
"Lizzie... come to my room. Come to bed with me." she whispered in a seductive tone.  
"Take me." Lizzie smiled.  
Wanda kissed Lizzie's hand and led her out of the elevator with an excited, almost giddy look on her face. It was late at night, so nobody had come around to see them. Not that it would have been a concern if there had been, she would have just mind-whiped them as she passed by. She led the woman down the all-too-long hotel hallway. The walk had taken so long that Wanda almost considered running at one point, but they did eventually reach the room and Wanda swiped her card and opened the door, her excitement growing more and more.  
The two women entered the room, though Wanda leaned back against the door as Lizzie walked in further to look around as the lights were turned on. Wanda took a moment to admire the woman from the door. She couldn't believe this. Elizabeth Olsen was in her room! As Wanda approached her from behind, she took notice of Lizzie's jeans-clad ass before Lizzie turned around to face her, sitting on the bed as she did so.  
"No, no, no, no!" Wanda gently guided Lizzie in the position she wanted her in: bent over the foot of the bed with her ass facing her.  
Wanda wrapped her arms around Lizzie's waist to unbutton her jeans, once again taking in the smell of the blonde's perfume. The actress craned her neck around to kiss the Scarlet Witch. Wanda broke the kiss and pushed Lizzie foreward onto the bed, never taking a hand off her jeans, which she pulled down slowly as she herself got on her knees, savoring the slow reveal of Elizabeth Olsen's ass in a pair of dark blue underwear.  
"Oh, my god!" Wanda was in awe of her and reached up to touch and feel and squeeze Lizze's buttocks. "Oh, my god!" She reached around and hugged Lizzie's lower body, pulling her ass closer to her so she could lay frantic kisses all over her, worshiping the woman's ass before she even pulled her underwear down.  
Of course, after she did pull them down, Wanda knew exactly what to do with her. She pushed Lizzie all the way onto the bed and dove face-first into the woman's ass. She could tell Lizzie wasn't used to rimjobs, since she was extra sensitive to Wanda licking her ass hole.  
"WANDA! Oh, god! Wanda!" the Maximoff girl couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lizzie was moaning her name. The moans came quick and fairly loud, like she wasn't expecting it. And Wanda was honored to be the first woman to do this to her. Maybe the first woman to do anything to her. Wanda kept eating her ass like it was her last meal, only taking brief pauses to spank her lover, causing her to smile and giggle a little. Going back to her work, Wanda held on tight as Lizzie's body bucked and she trembled, unable to hold still as Wanda's mouth worked her magic. Lizzie clawed at the bedsheets as she felt Wanda's tongue inside her and smiled every time her seductress' tongue changed position or rotation. It was something she had never tried, or even considered, but as her orgasm rolled over her, she regretted not trying it sooner.  
As she stood up over her lover, Wanda whiped off her mouth and crawled onto the bed. But, this time, Lizzie had an idea and sat up, her hands going for Wanda's panties, which she yanked down her legs and off onto the floor. Lizzie's hands guided Wanda to sit over her face. Wanda smiled as she descended down over her and saw Lizzie's face disappear past her dress. She was surprised when she felt Lizzie's tongue tease her clit. She heard the sounds of Lizzie licking and sucking at her pussy and suddenly she was wondering if her previous assumptions about Lizzie having never been with a woman were wrong. She was way too good at it and Wanda didn't know which thought turned her on more: the thought of Lizzie having some secret lezzy sex life nobody knew about, or the thought of her just being a naturally great pussy licker. Either way, the woman was giving her one of, (if not THE) best orgasm of her life. By the time it was over, Wanda was holding back screams of ecstacy, and her body was trembling from the feeling of Lizzie's tongue inside her. She had started to take off her jacket, but the tremors that went up her body made it difficult to move her muscles correctly.  
"OH! GOD! YES! MORE! MORE, BABY! YESSSSS! YES! LICK ME! MORE! MORE!" She breathed out as her orgasm took her over. "FUCK! FUCK THAT'S GOOD! OHH GOD!"  
She got off Lizzie's face, allowing the other woman to sit up and lay kisses all over Wanda's neck as she finally took off her jacket. After this, they both continued to kiss, with Wanda laying gently pecks along Lizzie's head and shoulders, holding her gently and caressing her until she decided to pull off Lizzie's shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra, (thank god.) And the woman of Wanda's daydreams was now laid out in front of her, completely naked amd Wanda just stared at her with dark, lust-filled eyes. Her skin was soft and smooth, her legs perfectly sculpted, her breasts just the right size that Wanda liked. Everything about Lizzie just captivated her. And when Wanda's eyes eventually made it up to her face, both women smiled at each other.  
"You are so... amazing." Wanda said.  
"So are you." Lizzie said back in a tender whisper.  
"My god, I wish I could do this every night." Wanda said.  
"You can." Lizzie assured her.  
"No, I can't. It's wrong." Wanda admitted.  
"If you really can't, you'd better get it all out of your system tonight." Lizzie gave her a naughty smirk.  
The blonde sat up and tugged Wanda's dress up and off her body. Afterwards, she did the same with her top she had underneath it, and now they were both naked, except for Wanda's socks. (She had taken the boots off at the door.) They laid down, with Wanda on top of Lizzie as she kissed her, trying to vent probably close to a decade's worth of want and lust into this little time she had with her crush. Her right hand reached don to hold Lizzie's thighs, not felling as much of her legs as she could as the other hand held the woman's head, keeping her lips pressed against her own.  
Lizzie pushed Wanda on her back, positioning herself on top of the Sakovian woman. The kissing continued, the heat between them causing them to sweat profusely, not that either woman cared. Wanda positioned her thigh in between Lizzie's leg, to which Lizzie mimicked Wanda's earlier actions of thrusting against it, spreading her juices all over Wanda's right thigh while her nails clawed into Wanda's left thigh.  
Though, this was only to get them both warmed up. Wanda flipped Lizzie over again, making the woman laugh, thinking they were going to get into a wrestling match for dominance. They both gently thrust there bodies against one another, just enjoying the feeling of being together, both taking turns kissing or gently nipping where ever there mouth could reach. There was no need to rush this. They had all night. And Wanda was having trouble choosing what position she wanted to take the Olsen girl in next. She pulled her up onto her lap so she could get another good feel of her ass cheeks as she kissed her. Lizzie continued to rub her clit on Wanda's thigh and was now beginning to moan. God, Wanda loved that sound and now she was moaning directly into her ear.  
"God... I love you, Lizzie." Wanda said through gritted teeth.  
"I love you, too." Lizzie moaned. Goodness, how Wanda wished that was true.  
She fell foreward on top of the blonde again, this time kneading her breasts in her hands as they kissed, feeling her nipples harden at her touch. She pulled away from the kiss just so she could see Lizzie's face when she reached down and inserted three fingers inside her. Lizzie shook and rocked her body on Wanda's fingers as she thrust them in and out of her. If Lizzie tried to pull her back in for a kiss, Wanda resisted. She wanted to see Lizzie's face when she came.  
"OH, WANDA! WANDA!" Lizzie called out for her lover.  
"Are you going to cum for me, Lizzie?" Wanda asked.  
"YES! YES! I'm so close." Lizzie answered.  
Wanda thrust her fingers in more, harder, faster. She wanted Lizzie to cum for her. The blonde lept up and kissed Wanda before she could even think to resist. Wanda just kept fingering her, using her other hand to cup her ass as Lizzie's juices spilled all over her fingers. As the orgasm overtook Lizzie, Wanda began to suck at her throat, feeling the girl's rapid heartbeat on her tongue. She pulled away to lift her fingers to her mouth, tasting Lizzie on them.  
"Let me taste!" Lizzie insisted and pulled Wanda's hand to her mouth, licking off the rest of her cum.  
While she did this, Wanda's mouth made its way from her neck to her breasts. She bit and kissed her nipples as she pushed the girl onto her back. Wanda shoved her face into them, eliciting more moans from Lizzie. The blonde tried to push her off again and gain dominance, but Wanda stopped her, holding the girl's arms over her head and giving Lizzie a chance to suck at Wanda's own breasts. At least until Wanda decided she hadn't had enough of Lizzie's and bent back down to suck them, still while holding Lizzie's hands. The moans from the girl's mouth were now not just from extacy, but from frustration that she couldn't touch her lover.  
Eventually, she managed to get free and the two women were frantically kissing while standing on their knees in the middle of the bed. When they fell over, it was Lizzies turn to be the dominant one, holding Wanda down as her hands, eyes, and tongue traveled all over the woman's body. Wanda was overjoyed at the feeling of Lizzie's mouth on her body. Lizzie lifted up her right leg and began to kiss her foot, which tickled Wanda. The Maximoff girl only got more excited when Lizzie's mouth traveled up her leg, traveling to her thigh where she began to bite and suck on the skin near her pussy.  
And then, when her mouth was on her pussy ittself, Wanda was in heaven. It was even better than when she sat on Wanda's face. Made better, when she added her fingers into the mix.  
"OHH, GODD! OH, GOD! MORE! MORE! YES, LIZZIE! LIKE THAT! DON'T STOP."  
Lizzie didn't plan to. Wanda tasted to good for her to stop and hearing the screaming from the other woman only encouraged her more. Wanda wasn't even trying to be quiet. In that moment, she could have woken up the whole hotel. She didn't care. Let them all come and watch if they wanted. Lizzie was making her cum like nobody ever had, or probably would.  
She sat up and, in a very aggressive manner, grabbed Lizzie by the hair and pulled her down onto her stomach, with her ass up in the air. She stopped for a moment and let her hands run down Lizzie's back, feeling all of the sweat on her smooth, soft back. She laid on top of Lizzie, making sure to let her feel her nipples on her back as she kissed her cheek and neck, reaching around to cup one of Lizzie's breasts. Lizzie began to thrust gentle against Wanda again, rubbing her ass into her pelvis. Wanda just held her for a moment and enjoyed the friction of their bodies together. Lizzie fit against her body like she was meant to be there. Wanda kissed and bit at the skin on her back, exciting Lizzie more as she felt her ass rub against Wanda's pussy and Wanda's tongue and teeth tease Lizzie's skin.  
Wanda reached into Lizzie's cunt, fingering her from behind. Lizzie fell onto her chest and craned her neck around to kiss Wanda as the woman's fingers thrust into her. How many fingers, Lizzie couldn't say. She tried to turn over to allow Wanda better access, but she stopped her. She wanted Lizzie this way. She fingered Lizzie until she came yet again.  
How many times could two women cum in one night?  
They were about to find out. The two women didn't stop until close to 3am, when Lizzie fell asleep in Wanda's arms. As Lizzie dreamed, Wanda just stared at her. She had finally done it. She had finally fulfilled the fantasy that had consumed her for years. Even though she wanted it to last forever, she knew that couldn't be the case. Soon enough, she would return Lizzie to her room and whipe her memory of this even, along with the mind control, and life would proceed like normal for both of them.

No matter what excitement or romance awaited her in the future, Wanda feared it would never be as good as her night with Elizabeth Olsen.

But, time will tell.


End file.
